We seek NIH support for a new training program in cardiac magnetic resonance (MR) and computed tomography (CT) research. The goal of this Program is to train future leaders of cardiac imaging science. We understand there are no comparable training programs that combine exposure to both MR and CT, two of the most promising technologies for imaging of the heart. The training program is based in the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) cardiac MR and CT program, a joint cardiology - radiology program that greatly enhances collaboration. The program trains MD and PhD post-doctoral scientists in modem imaging science with emphasis on novel development and translational research. Conducting research in these areas requires the participation of experts in cardiology, radiology, physics, and imaging sciences. Translation of these approaches to patient care requires well-designed clinical and outcomes research. Cardiac imaging is critical to the practice of cardiology today. Training basic science and clinical investigators in cardiac imaging research is imperative to advancing diagnosis and therapy for patients. The strengths of the Program are an outstanding faculty pursuing research at the cutting-edge of cardiovascular imaging science, a rich and broad didactic curriculum including an innovative Research Methods course, mentored research training and career planning. Extensive collaboration between the faculty, trainees, and accomplished investigators throughout the MGH, Harvard Medical School, and MIT communities, further increase the Program's scientific impact. This broad exposure, strengthened by a motivating environment with an emphasis on individual scientific excellence and committed mentorship, creates the conditions for the successful training of leaders in the use of these important technologies in cardiology.